


Villanous

by Cohmcarden



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Nihachu - Fandom, X reader - Fandom, dream - Fandom, jschlatt - Fandom, mcyt, schlatt - Fandom
Genre: DreamSMP - Freeform, F/M, Frenemies, Jschlatt is a bitch, Nihachu is adorable as always I love her, Sexual Tension, Tension, jschlatt x reader - Freeform, readers like famous or something idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28605336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cohmcarden/pseuds/Cohmcarden
Relationships: jschlatt x reader, jschlatt/reader
Comments: 13
Kudos: 269





	Villanous

“No, chat, I’m not going to kill her just because she  _ brutally murdered my dog. _ ” You said flatly, as you sat in front of your screen, a diamond sword brandished at Nikki's avatar as she crouched.

“Im sorry i didn't mean to!” her soft voice buzzed through your headphones, her avatar slowly backing away.

“I believe you.” You paused, putting the sword away for a second. Nikki stopped backing away, comfortable in the false sense of security. “howEVER-” You shouted, suddenly running towards her with your sword, killing her in about four hits. Her inventory scattered across the grass, and you could see a pile of diamonds a couple blocks away. “Don't mind if i do…” You sung to yourself.

“Hey!” Nikki said as she saw her screen turn red.

“Your fault.” You jested, giggling as you ran back to your base.

You were steaming minecraft with Nikki, Nihachu as she was known, and as usual your online persona had taken over. Nikki had accidentally hit your dog when she tried to kill a zombie, killing him in the process, and you decided that he needed to be avenged, so an execution was the only option. 

You and Nikki had a minecraft series together, which mostly consisted of you running rampant, setting things on fire and doing as you pleased, and then leaving poor nikki to clean up after you. It was the perfect dynamic, and people loved it; every day there was more fanart popping up on twitter and instagram from moments in the series, like when you “accidentally” burned down Nikkis house because she called yours ugly, or when you drowned because you decided to follow a fish to see its daily schedule. You were known as the fiery dumbass of the series, and it was either love or hate. 

You and Nikki spent about half an hour more on the server, managing to build half a stable between the two of you, both trying to destroy each others side as you argued about what coloured wood to use. 

After leaving Nikki to do what she wanted, you bid your viewers goodbye, ending the stream and then saying goodbye to Nikki, before taking off your headset. 

You ran your fingers through your hair, ruffling it up since you’d been wearing headphones for so long. You got up from your chair, switching off your computer and grabbing an empty glass from next to your keyboard. You took it to the next room, filling it up with water and chugging it as fast as possible; talking a lot always made you thirsty, especially when you were steaming, you tended to get riled up, as was usual for your online persona. To be honest you didn't act much differently in real life, you just took away your filter when you filmed, that way you were much funnier, jokes didn’t get caught up on your tongue and go unsaid. 

You went back to your room, fully hydrated, to check your socials. You always got lots of comments on every platform after a stream, especially on your series with Nikki. Your comments sections were flooded with “I can't believe she did that!” and “JUSTICE FOR NIHACHU!!1!11!!” among other things. The feedback was almost always majority positive, though you did get some hate but that was expected. You never paid attention to it though, or did your best not to--why take criticism from someone you'd never go to for advice? 

When you finished scrolling through the same five sentences over and over again, you checked in on Nikkis stream which was still going. 

‘Yucky’ you typed in chat as you watched her finish building the stable.

After a couple of seconds she noticed, thanking you sarcastically and chuckling. You turned off your computer and threw yourself onto the bed behind you, which creaked as you settled onto it. Your room was admittedly small, but since moving out to live by yourself you'd adjusted, and you weren't exactly expecting a giant solar powered penthouse in urban LA, so your flat in london had to do. Granted it was expensive, but it was worth it, and you made enough money to cover the cost twice over. 

You laid still for a second, your face buried in your pillow, recovering from an hour and a half of screaming about a game about squares, before turning over and pulling your phone from your pocket. You stared at the little blue icon in the top right, considering -- twitter was a whole different place, an unfiltered mosh pit where people went to shit post their deepest and most disturbing thoughts (or at least that was the side of twitter you were on) and you loved it. 

You opened the app and immediately went to your mentions; boom--

@sarawastaken778

‘Ok no i’m DEAD THO’

@NikoMiller

‘Noooo dont be mean to Nikkiiiiii’

@NihachuFan69

‘Unsubbing rn’

You chuckled scrolling through the various reactions, the range of your fanbase was admirable. You kept scrolling when you were stopped by a somewhat familiar name as it popped up.

@jschlatt

‘@Nihaachu how are you weak enough that you got killed by that annoying mf lmao’

You were guessing that the ‘annoying mf’ he was referring to was you, and with a grin on your face you started typing out your reply.

‘@jschlatt shut up twink i could snap you in too’

You put your phone down next to you, clearing your throat and sitting up. You picked it back up to check instagram but realised that there was already a reply. 

@jschlatt

‘*two’

You exhaled through your nose amusedly, scrolling down for no reason to see the few comments that apparently had nothing better to do then wait on their asses for some person on the internet to tweet.

@Mahoganieee

‘Schlatt is literally 9”3’

@LizzieBerton

‘TWINK no i literally cant lmao’

@DreamTeam4eva

‘I ship it lol’

Your eyes lingered on the last one for a second, before you clicked your phone off and headed back into the kitchen.

You lived alone in a small-ish flat just outside of london. You were happy with it, and had decorated it perfectly; granted it wasn't  _ ‘conventionally decorated’ _ but it was you through and through and you were proud of the space you’d created. 

You heated up a couple of pop tarts and sat up on the kitchen counter, reaching over to the fridge and grabbing a carton of juice. 

You finished your somewhat unhealthy meal and put the half-empty juice back in the fridge, brushing the crumbs off yourself.

Your phone buzzed, it was Nikki calling.

“Heya Nikki!” You chirped.

“Hi! Pack!” She responded immediately.

You’d asked Nikki to remind you to finish packing after this stream, which would be your last stream in England for a short while. You were packing for a trip to America that you’d been waiting for for a while. 

Nikki wasn't the only other popular online personality that you knew, the one and only Dream being a regular gesture on your channel as well. You’d started out as a faceless youtuber like him, but once you hit a million subs you face revealed. If for no other reason it was to see how people would react; you were no Willow Smith but you weren't exactly a bog troll either, and the feedback was overwhelmingly positive, though it was still weird whenever you came across the odd twitter stan account with your face as their profile picture. 

You were going to America for a mini-break, except that you’d still kind of be working while you were there. You tweeted about it and Dream messaged you, saying that you should stay somewhere near him so that you could meet up. You were excited, yes because you were going to another country with a different culture and different places that you could explore, but also just to see dreams face -- despite being friends with him for a while you'd never actually seen his face. You respected his privacy and were appreciative of the fact that you can never be too cautious when staying anonymous online, but you were a little curious about how he expected you to recognise him, and not accidentally go with a strange man who claimed to be him and get sold to an underground circus where they made you wear tutus and dunce caps.

Anyway you were excited, and you propped your phone up on the desk as you grabbed some more underwear and methodically shoved it into the suitcase on your bed.

“Thank you for reminding me.” You said to Nikki.

“Of course, and don't forget to pack extra clothes, just in case.”

Taking her advice you grabbed a couple more t-shirts and piled them in, next to an extra pair of jeans and some socks. 

“Done!” You announced proudly, standing hands-on-hips in front of the camera.

“Toothbrush?” Nikki asked.

“Yup.”

“Pants?”

“Yup.”

“Passport?”

Nope. You flicked your eyes around the room, grabbing the passport from the windowsill and stuffing it into the front pocket of your suitcase.

“Yup.” 

“Then I’m pretty sure you’re all packed. When does the flight leave again?” She asked.

“Um,” You hummed, leaning over and tapping on the screen to check the time. “In like 2 hours.”

“You need to go! Now!” Nikki stressed suddenly, holding the phone close to her face as her nose practically came through the screen.

“Jeez, calm down, I’ve got ages.” You said, considering how much time you actually had. “Wait no I don’t, I need to go.” You grabbed the phone and waved Nikki goodbye, tucking the phone into the back pocket of your Jeans. You switched off your PC, grabbing your backpack on the way out of your flat. 

You turned the key in the lock, the clack of the bolts dropping into place serving for a small rush of excitement as you hid the key underneath a totally normal and not at all suspicious fake plant pot that sat outside your doorway, which was a totally safe place to put your key where your flat was in no danger at all of being broken into by unwanted strangers.

The taxi ride to London city airport took about half an hour, leaving you an hour and a half to check in and board. Admittedly you left it a little late but you had faith that you'd make it.

Luckily for you everything went fine; you didn't manage to lose your passport and you got through all the security just fine, which left you with about half an hour to wait in the waiting room. 

You looked around at everyone around you, and marvelled in the alternate dimension that was the airport waiting room; in the corner was a man with a 12 pack of beer in his left and and a child's carrier in his right, a few seats away from him was a woman using a shoe as a neck rest as she took a nap on one of the offensively uncomfortable plastic chairs, and a little away from her was a baby using what seemed like a t-bone as a dummy. All sense of linear time had been abandoned at the check-in gate, and what hung around you was the soft buzz of an unknown world, all tightly squeezed into crowds of jet-lagged parents and the quiet yet jarring spit of energy drinks being cracked open, or maybe it was just the lights buzzing who knows.

You got on the plane with no fuss, and for once in your life there was no screaming two year old having a temper tantrum in the seat next to you, just the tainted silence of strangers coughing and whispering around you. The flight went smoothly, and you passed the journey by listening to the same five songs on repeat and periodically drifting off to sleep, before being rudely awakened by the man behind you using the back of your seat as a foot rest and accidentally (you hoped) kicking you in the head. You would have threatened to gnaw through his ankles and flush his dismembered feet down the aeroplane toilet of he didnt stop, but you didn't feel like getting blacklisted that day, which was acceptable.

After groggily stumbling off the plane, your collective hour and a bit of napping misting up your brain, you filed with the rest of the passengers into the terminal, following your feet to the entrance. 

You lifted your head, scanning around, looking for someone who looked like they could be named Clay. You were half expecting a round-faced slender man with Dreams signature smile carved into it in black ink, but the crowd surrounding you was, from what you assumed, human. You flicked your eyes from person to person, until you met the gaze of a tall, light-haired man standing about 10 meters away from you. He was wearing a neon green hoodie, sleeves rolled up to the elbows, and wasn't doing a good job of covering up his smug smirk. You gave him an ‘I found you’ look, before dragging your suitcase behind you as you approached him.

“You found me.” The familiar voice greeted you.

“Well I  _ am _ secretly an FBI agent so…” You said sarcastically.

You hugged him hello, noting how fucking tall he was in comparison to you, and how he proceeded to hoist your suitcase under his arm like it weighed nothing. Feeling slightly inferior you followed him outside, the harsh sun spitting in your eyes as soon as you passed the revolving doors. 

“Welcome to ‘Merica!” Dream said as he dumped your luggage into the boot of his car, doing a bad southern accent enthusiastically. 

“Why, thank you, I’ll make sure to be casually racist and then drink some bad beer to honour your beautiful culture.” 

You both chuckled as you drove off, immediately commandeering the aux cord and putting on the most obnoxious song you could possibly find. 

“Oh, no, no no no turn it off.” Dream said, reaching towards your phone as he tried to switch off the absolute banger coming out of the speakers. 

“Hey!” You said, defending Taylor Swift. “Bad Blood is a banger!”

Dream protested, refusing to talk to you for about 5 seconds before giving in to the song, badly concealing the fact that the nostalgia was obviously getting to him. As soon as the chorus came on he made you jump, shouting out the words in a half-singing half-talking voice. You joined him, and not to lie your duo could go up against Rhianna on the voice and win, with both the jarringly different notes and you not remembering half the words it was truly a performance to behold. 

Dream parked up at a McDonalds, and the two of you sat down to eat.

“How ya liking good ol’ ‘Merica?” Dream said, taking a sip of coke.

“I’ve literally been in the country for, like, at most an hour.”

“Yeah, but still, thats plenty of time to observe the culture of this great, great country.” He said sarcastically.

“Yeah well,” You took a bite of your food. “Ask me again before I go home and I’ll get back to ya.”

“Fair enough.” Dream agreed. “So, how was the plane trip over?”

“Good, actually, for once there was no screaming child on board so thats a plus.”

“Wow I’m impressed, I thought the toddler having a temper tantrum was a requirement for every plane.”

You chuckled, and Dreams phone buzzed, lighting up. He checked it, tapping out a response and putting it back down on the table.

“Actually,” He started. “There’s something going on tomorrow.”

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah, I’m streaming minecraft with a few friends tomorrow and I know that you wanna get out and explore and enjoy your trip, but do you wanna jump on the game? Even if its only for a little while.”

“Hell yeah dude,” You said, excited at the fact that you were gonna get to play with some new faces, and fuck with their builds. “Whos on?”

“Oh,” Dream said, leaning his elbows on the table. “Its everyone on the Dream SMP actually.”

“Wait, like the ‘SMP’ SMP?”

“Yup.”

“Like, the Dream SMP?”

“Yes.”

“ _ The _ Dream SM-”

“Yes,” Dream interrupted you annoyedly. “The Dream SMP, I thought it would be cool if you jumped on it for a while, people would love it.”

“Yeah, definitely.” Now you were excited about this trip.

You two finished off your food and Dream did you the courtesy of driving you to your hotel, which was only about half an hour from his house anyway. You would've stayed with him, but the adventure of an empty hotel room in an unfamiliar city had too strong a hold on you to let the experience slip from your hands. 

“Thank you for driving me, seriously you didn't have to Uber exists.” You said as Dream pulled over outside the hotel building.

“Nonsense, It’s on my way anyway.” He said, popping the boot.

“Here ya go, now go and sleep because you have to be conscious and coherent to stream tomorrow.” you took the suitcase from Dream, your backpack slung over your shoulder.

“Thank you, and ok  _ dad  _ thanks for the instructions.” You both chuckled, saying goodbye as you barged through the revolving doors.

You collected your room key from the front desk, huffing past the ‘Out Of Order’ sign on the lift. Every step drove you closer to insanity as you lugged your bags up to your room, your arms practically stinging with exhaustion; ah, the afamed jetlag, brilliant.

Immediately after you entered your room you kicked your shoes off, flinging yourself onto the double bed and sighing into the pillow. You reached round and pulled your phone from your back pocket, opening it to instagram. Nikki had posted a new photo, it was her looking amazing as ever with yet a new hairstyle that inevitably suited her--you were jealous of her ability to pull off any style. You lazily typed out a comment.

‘@Nihaachuu wow ok leave some beauty for the rest of us jeez kinda selfish ngl’

You checked the time at the top of the screen: 8:48, it was early but you  _ had _ had a nine hour flight, paired with getting up super early to stream before you left, so you allowed it. 

You set an alarm for early tomorrow, before burying your face into the surprisingly soft pillow, not bothering to change. Excitement about the trip was fizzling over every nerve in your body, the thought of adventure almost making you want to get up and go out, but then the ache in your legs stopped you. Deciding to leave the adventuring for tomorrow, you set your phone down on the nightstand, rolling over and closing your eyes, drifting off to a well needed rest.

  
  



End file.
